


Prompt: I Need You To Know

by respoftw



Series: A Million Ways To Die In The Pegasus Galaxy [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: This isn’t your fault
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: A Million Ways To Die In The Pegasus Galaxy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341421
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	Prompt: I Need You To Know

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 16\. I Need You To Know  
> Confessing deep secrets because of delirium or fear they won’t survive.

“John.”

“No.”

“John, please.”

“Damnit Rodney, no.I’m not leaving you.There’s gotta be a way to get you out of there. Just give me a -There has to be something, a wire to cut or...”

“I need you to know that this isn’t your fault.”

“Fuck you, McKay.Stop talking like you’re gonna die.”

“You need to know that I wouldn’t change anything.This; the team, me and you, Atlantis.It - I wouldn’t change it and if this is how it ends I need you to know that.”

“This isn’t the end.”

“Yeah, John, it is.I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> .....sorry.


End file.
